Crush
by CocoxPie
Summary: I think the title is quite self explanatory. But if you don't understand: The RRBZ have attended the PPGZ's school. Butch develops a crush on BC, Blossom on Brick and Boomer and Bubbles...well they both have crushes on each other. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! YAY.** **Wow lately I have been making a LOT of stories**

 **R &R!**

 **I don't own PPGZ and RRBZ**

* * *

"Please Kaoru! We dared you to wear a skirt tomorrow and you WILL do it!"

"Ugh! Fine Momoko!"

"It will attract boys and maybe even Narushima!" Miyako said with stars in her eyes

"Ugh yeah right"

"You'll see!" Miyako said

"And I am gonna ask Sakamoto sempai to be my lab partner!"

Kaoru and Miyako sweat dropped.

 **...**

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi: A happy out going smart girl. Not that popular but well known. 15 years old. A bit boy crazy. Her hair is always up in a pony tail with her infamous red bow *Except when she sleeps or showers* Her bow is smaller though and her hair reaches above her butt.**

 **Miyako Gotokuji: A quiet shy popular girl 15 years of age. Crazed by Boys. Has 2 curled pigtails that reach past her shoulders.**

 **Kaoru Matsubara: She's strong and athletic and sticks up for her friends. Boys admirer her and girls have her as their idol also popular. 15 years old. Has raven hair that is scraggly / wavy that reaches above her elbows.**

* * *

 **Be4 Skool**

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

Great thanks to momoko I have to wear this dumb skirt! She will pay!

"Kaoru! Hurry up or I'll eat your lunch!" My brother shou said who was now 10 years old.

"Yeah yeah coming" Reluctantly I went down the stairs.

"Whats with the skirt?" Shou asked

"Was it momoko?" Dai questioned

"Yep"

* * *

 **Skool**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Booooriiiing!

My fake name is ikuto and school started with a bunch of girly-girls storming on top of me and my brothers a.k.a Brick as kenji and boomer as eichi. Not that I mind school just after a while it gets boring. I finally escaped from the girls in love with me, not that I mind, and made it to my first period class. And I saw what seemed to be a girl swarmed in boys. _Great I'm in a class with even more goody two shoes. It's not that I don't like them…just most girls act like they are so great and cute and popular._

She was actually quite pretty but I don't like popular dumb girls. I mean I don't mind goody two shoes just not the ones that like me for how I look.

"GUYS! PLEASE QUIT SWARMING ME! THIS IS A 1 DAY THING!"

All the boys, scared, retreated to their seats. The girl caught my attention. Hmm maybe she's not so bad after all. She sat down by the window and looked outside and I casually followed her and sat next to her but she didn't notice me.

"Stupid momoko making me wear a skirt now I can't have some peace and quiet" she mumbled

"Hi! Im b- Ikuto." She didn't even look over at me she just said a casual. "Hey"

"So um-" I began until. "Kaoru-chan!" Some brown haired boy yelled.

"Hey! Mitch!" They high-fived each other. "So whats with the skirt?" "Momoko made me but what she doesn't know is that I brought an extra pair of clothes" "Aww but you look cute in a skirt"

"Yeah whatever" I wonder if they are dating. I hope not, dunno why though.

 **Lunch**

"Hi Kaoru! Whats up"

"Hey Ikuto waz up?"

 _SHE REMEMBERED MY NAME! or my fake name nevertheless She remembered! Wait nevertheless? What the hell?_

"Y-yeah"

 _Did I just shutter? O.O I am so out of character stupid author. Wtf this story is gonna get no reviews if I'm out of character. **HEY! I can make you do what I want whenever I want YOU'LL SEE! I am gonna embarrass him! *Grins*** _

"So wanna sit with me and my friends? They'll be here soon"

"Okay."

Then I sat across from her and accidentally spilled water on my pants making it look like I pissed my pants. *** _Sticks out tongue* See? Don't mess with me._** _Fine I won't! Just make me more like…well me! **Okay okay fine!**_

She laughed and not a giggle she laughed hard with tears in her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA"

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is"

Well at least I made her laugh.

"Haii! Kao-chan! hows the skirt?" An orange hair girl yelled.

"How do you think?"

"Good?" Kaoru just rolled her eyes.

"Oooh who's your boy-friend momoko? I knew you where boy-crazy but wow"

"His name is Kenji (Brick) and he's not! I repeat not! my boyfriend!" The girl called Momoko said coming towards the table with Kenji behind her.

"Suure"

"What about him?" She asked pointing to me.

"Oh _he_ as in the pervert is also my friend" OMG I'm her friend! Maybe things will work out! *Glares at author* **Sorry, sorry.**

"Whatever"

"Lets just eat! Im starving!"

Yeah me too

* * *

 **DONE Whaddya think? Say in the comments! R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter but meh...**

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

OMG! I saw sakamoto-kun! Okay! okay act casual…

"HAIIII SAKAMOTO SEMPAI!"

 _That_ was NOT casual! URGH!

"Uh Hi…momoko"

"So um do you like sweets?"

What kind of a question is that? It was so random!

"Meh not really, you?"

He-he doesn't like sweets?!

"M-me either hahaha" I

WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"Now can you please not follow me so much its a bit annoying"

 **Sakamotos P.O.V**

A BIT annoying? ITS DOWN RIGHT CREEPY! Sure she's cute but also annoying.

"O-okay sakamoto sempai" she said looking sad. I don't like to see her sad-

"Wait momoko-" But she already left. Dang I missed my chance. Well whatever maybe I'll prank miyako….

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Sooo hungryyy I NEED SWEETS! I was late so I didn't get to eat my breakfast! I am gonna die if I don't eat soon. I was randomly thinking about food and had no clue where I was going. Hungry…. Until I realized I was on the roof. I saw some orange haired girl that looked awfully familiar but I just shrugged it off. She looked sad.

"Whats a girl like you sitting here being sad?"

"Huh? Oh no reason…do I know you?" She was probably avoiding the question.

"No I don't think so. Im Kenji by the way I'm new"

"Hi Kenji! I'm Momoko" I sat beside her

"So…" I began but got cut off by the growl of my stomach.

"You must be hungry. Here." She offered me a few chocolate bars yum!

"Oh but you probably don't like sweets" She said with the same sad look as before.

"Are you kidding?! I LIVE for sweets"

"Really? me too!" She said getting all hyper.

"Yeah! I have a secret stash at my house"

"No way! Mee too!"

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Omg yesss! Finally someone that is like me! He's also cute! His hair those eyes his hat. aaah.

"Um momoko…Hello-o?"

"Huh oh sorry what did you say?"

"I said can I have the choco bars?"

"Oh yeah hehe sure" I said handing it to him. Oops ak-waaarrd.

 **Sakamoto's P.O.V**

I started putting frogs into miyako's locker and some blonde dude was looking at me funny but I just ignored it. I finally finished and I heard a laugh. I turned and to my horror it was momoko with another guy! I have never seen her laugh or smile so much. Gah what am I thinking I don't like _her_ or do I? Whatever that guy Is gonna pay! They walked passed me and she didn't even notice me! She always chases me if she sees me!

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

 _Crap Im late!_

"Oww my head" Someone said

"Sorry about that I was late for class" I said helping her up.

She was the prettiest person I have seen in my life. Yeah well she actually is the first ever normal girl I've seen in my life considering I have lived locked up with mojo. Well there are also the power puffs but they aren't dating material. Anyway

"Um okay…Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong what's your name?"

"Miyako, yours?"

"Its Eichi"

"Miyako!" A few guys interrupted us and started talking to Miyako. Oh yeah! Class!

"Bye Miyako!" I doubt she heard me but whatever.

Ribbit Ribbit

Some guy was putting frogs in someones locker…It looks like Miyako's her name is on some of the books. That dude is weird. I better tell her.

* * *

 **Told ya it was short... but I will continue! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I was re-re-re-reading my story do get ideas and I just got this amaze balls idea for my story! It has to do with Momoko and Brick! But this chapter is about bubbles and boomer and I have no Ideaaas!**

 **Order of chapters:**

 **-Butch/BC**

 **-Brick/Momo**

 **-Boomer/Miya**

 **Okay I FINALLY have an Idea! *If you even call it that* Sorry for the late post!**

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

I was at 'home' well…Mojo's lair until;

"Boomer! Butch! Rock paper scissors who gets the candy!" My read-headed brother said.

"Really Brick? Rock paper scissors?" I said

"Whatever"

"Okay Brick, you and me first!" Butch said

Brick chose rock and Butch chose paper.

"Yes! I'm safe okay now Brick vs Boomer….who ever loses goes to get the candy"

And guess what? Yup I lost….I had picked paper and Brick had picked scissors.

"Boo-yah!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever I'll go"

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

I was in the lab with Momoko and Kaoru until poochie/peach sensed black Z rays.

"I sense Z rays!"

The professor checked the cameras "The rowdy- oh actually its just Boomer" Ken said

"Bubbles your his counterpart you should go. I'm sure you can handle him" The professor added.

"Okay professor!"

Great! Now I have to deal with Boomer.

 **Candy Store**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

Boomer was Just coming out of the store with a bag of uniform He had a different uniform. He had the same pants and shoes but he had a jacket, resembling mine just longer sleeved and darker colors, with an R on one side and he also had a PPGZ BELT! Well it was black and had an R on it instead of a P…. Wow he sure grew up a lot. It also looked like he aged faster.

"Hey toots Like what you see?"

"Whatever lets just get this over with"

"Not so fast….I got upgraded" Thene to my surprise he began to fly. HEY NO FAIR HE CAN FLY!

"So what you can fly, big deal" I said.

"Not only that" He took out a bat with an R on it.

"Now we really are counterparts. Heh heh."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight so…how about I let this one slide, I'll pay for your candy and you can leave"

"Hmm Okay I guess…But one day I'll beat you"

"Wait. I'll do it on one condition come into the store with me and you hand him the money"

"Wha- Urgh Fine I guess?"

He landed along side me and we went into the store.

"Here, guy the powderpuff wants me to pay."

"Th-thank y-you young sir" The cashier said trembling

"Yeah, sure now give me my change"

"See? Now that wasn't soon bad hehe?"

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

"See? Now that wasn't soon bad hehe?"

"Uh…yeah" What kind of trick is she pulling….

"Y'know you're not so bad after all you might have some good in you"

"Yeah and you might have some bad in you"

"Wanna hang out some time?"

"UHhh" .actual %$! "Whatever your tryin' to play on me it's not gonna work! Take your stupid candy! I'm out!"

Gawd what a wierdo.

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

Hee-hee my plan worked!

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

"So….were's the candy?" Butch asked

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay…."

"Hey I saw you bump into some blonde chick" Brick said

"Uh-huh, Miyako's her name"

"You like her don't you?" Butch added

"Guys don't be silly I just met her"

"Pink eyes told me that she often visits the park after school so…since you aren't doing anything now Butch and I will follow you and hide in the bushes while you make love"

"Brick you do realize the term 'making love' means something _totally_ different" Butch said

"You know what I mean! And since when were you declared dictionary?"

"G-guys I'm not so sur about this whole park thing…we just met and-"

Brick and Butch grabbed me and we flew to the park….man thees 2 don't think through. What if she isn't there huh? What then geniuses. We de-transforemed and Brick and Butch hid in a bush. To my surprise Blondie did actually come.

"Eichi! Hi!"

"Oh um hi Miyako!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

"It's working! A read head said from a bush"

"Shhh be quite" Said green eyed boy.

"Hey I wanted to tell you that this boy was putting frog in your locker"

"Wait…was he brown haired, tan..and spiky haired?"

"Yup"

"That's Sakamoto, he's a jerk but also Momoko-chan's crush-oops I probably shouldn't have told you that"

"It's okay I wont tell"

"Momoko likes that creep?" Brick said from the bushes

"Idk" His brother answered

"Thanks, and thanks for telling me, your such a sweetie"

"Y-eahhhh thanks"

…..

…..

…..

"So what brings you to the park?" The blonde boy asked

"Well Kaoru-chan is watching her game on full volume with chips and soda everywhere so I wanted to fin a place to chillax and draw."

"Haha sounds like Bu-Ikuto he always watches his game and leaves a mess everywhere he's like an animal"

"That little…." Ikuto or Butch threw an acorn at Boomer.

"Ow! Dumb squirrels" Oblivious that it was Butch who threw the acorn.

"Hee-hee….Oh I heard of Ikuto! He's the guy that was swarmed with girls?"

"Yup thats him"

"Yeah thats basically Kaoru just she hates it."

"No Ikuto loves the attention."

"Is he a stereotypical guy who is perverted and flirts with any girls he sees"

"Yeah pretty much"

 **Another acorn.**

"I am NOT stereotypical!"

"Haha for you" Brick said

"Kaoru hates guys like that and I think I've seen Ikuto eyeing Kaoru…."

"Yeah good luck with that Ikuto"

 **Acorn AGAIN.**

They talked on and on and on. Until It got late and they went home.

"It wasn't so bad' Boomer said with his arms behind his head"

"Speak for yourself.."

"You said it"

"Hey! It was you guys' idea."

* * *

 **Done yay!** **? Okay I know and I'll admit that the whole Bubbles VS Boomer in the candy shop wasn't the best idea but I had no ideas and I worked hard on it and I don't wanna delete it. R &R Next Chap. Butch and Kaoru!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ppl sorry I haven't been posting stories school stuff and I also wanted a break. But I'm here now….and I have no fricken idea on what I'm doing with the story xD but okay enjoy. Lol**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V**

 **And yes he is in character now**

oH thank god

 **maybe…**

Crap…

The day after "the park meeting" ( Walking 2 skool )

Hmpf I am not stereotypical BoomerButt. I'll show him Kaoru will like me! **Wait that sounds too feminine** Kaoru .mine. **Thats more like it!** Hmm I wonder what I have for 1st period, I thought as I took out my schedule. Yes! Gym. I could jump up and celebrate but that's just not my persona. Well-

"OW! Dumbass! Watch were you're going you fool!" Someone said. (Courage the cowardly dog reference)  
"Oh it's _you_ Ikuto. Should've known"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I said putting my hand out to help her up but she just pushed it away and got up on her own and started picking up her books.

"Thats because it IS a bad thing!"

"Hey you dropped this picture- of a guy?" I questioned. It's the same 'mitch' dude from lunch.

"Huh? Uh HEY gimme that" And snatched it away.

"Who's he and why do you have a picture of him?" This is my chance to find out about him.

"You sound like an overprotected father you know"

"Just answer the question woman!"

"It's nothing"

"It does't seem like nothing"

"Dammit Ikuto why do you have to be so nosy"

"I'm just curious"

"Okay! Fine! His name is Mitch Michelson he is an old friend of mine big whoop" She said

"You like him?" She likes that kid?

"What? Ew, no of course not. He's just a friend I swear!"

"Hmmm"

"Ugh look I don't like him, like him, we are friends. The picture reminded me of something."

"Which is….?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Why should you not?"

"….Well you got me there, okay fine-"

"IKUTO-KUN! THERE YOU ARE!" Some puffy haired girl yelled. "Omg! There he is!" "Hiiiiii!" "Hows it going?" "I love your hair ikuto ADORBS!"

Well great we were 4 feet from the school and some girls came hunting me down.

"Oh crap it's already 8:00 bye ikuto, have funnn" Kaoru said

"Wha-? Hey wait Kaoru! Don't leave me to dieee" Dammit stupid fangirls….I guess I really am stereotypical. Wait, no I'm not! Just because I'm not Butch from the RRBZ doesn't mean I need to hide behind a mask!

"Ladies….please…..GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" So scared they shit their pants the creepy girls scurried away. Great, now to find Kaoru. If I were here were would I go…..Hmm well we do have gym first period….

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

Oh, there is no one here… I guess I'm early…..well might as well warm up.

"Kaoru!" Oh not him again. Ikuto came running towards me.

"What do you want Ikuto?"

"I'm sorry about what happened before I guess them girls can't keep their hands off me" I rolled my eyes.

"Kidding, kidding. So…you were saying about what the picture reminded you of something."

"Omg not this again….okay fine. Well every year Momoko, Miyako and I used to have these sleepovers and over the years we made it like a slumber party and invited lots of people. One time some boys came in and butted in. Mitch was one of them, that's how I met Mitch in the first place, anyway so they came in and that was the last sleepover we had but this year I decided to do it again but just Miyako Momoko and I around next friday. Thats it, not really a big deal."

"Oh, so where are you planning on having it?"  
"Hey….your not planning on butting in uninvited are you?"

" _Me_? Oh nononono of _course_ not!"

 **Butch's P.O.V**

I am so going to that party. Muahahaha

 **GYM Kaoru's P.O.V**

Dodge Ball,

The only sport in gym class that I'm allowed to kick butt and the best part is that today….it's boys VS girls and tha bois R going DOWN!

"Okay class let the game BEGIN!" Our coach said.

Foosh! The first ball was thrown toward princess "WHAM" she got hit aaaand SHE'S OUT. Second ball thrown by yours truly, me. "SLAM" And second ball hit, Elmer sglue is OUT! Third ball, fourth, fifth and sixth, jump, duck, hit, throw. 5 players left not the boys team 4 on the girls. Kenji, Ikuto, Eichi, Mitch and Narushima on the girls team, Blossom, Bubbles, Robin and Me.

"Sorry bout the hit Kaoru" Narushima said throwing the ball to me sending it hurdling to my face….and "Fooosh!" "CATCH" to his surprise I caught the ball. He was so surprised he didn't realize I threw the ball back and "SLAM" Narushima is out now the 2 teams are even.

"MIYAKO! LOOK-" It was too late for Momoko to finish her sentence bubbles was already hit by Kenji's throw.

"BAM" Ikuto hit Momoko and she's out.

"Okay it's just you and me Robin…"

"Let's DO THIS!" She exclaimed. "THROW" "Catch!" dang it butch caught it "WOOSH!" Robin threw the ball and "WHAM" Eichi is OUT. "SLAM!"

"Robiiiiin! Nooo!"

"It's alright Kaoru you can go on without me, win this match….win it for the team!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kenji and Mitch both got a ball and threw them at Kaoru but she caught them both and threw them back hitting Mitch and leaving Ikuto and Kenji.

"Who wants some rubber to their face boys?"

"Ahaha you are too funny"

"THROW" Ikuto threw the ball toward Kaoru's face andddddddd…..

"DODGE!" I dodged it!

"Honey, the game's called dodge ball for a reason" I said

Before Kenji could throw the ball the ball I had thrown hit him and he. was. OUT!

"Just you and me Kaoru"

"Yeah, sadly"

"THROW" "CATCH" "LAUNCH" "DODGE!" "WOOSH" "JUMP!"

"Is that all ya got babe?"

I then threw the ball so hard and so fast that….. "HIT!" Ikuto was out…..

"Don't call me babe" I said smiling.

"AAAAND THE WINNER IS THE GIRLS TEAM! Now class, go to your showers it smells like sweat.

"Good job Kaoru!"

"Yeah nice hit!"

"Awesome throws out there!"

"I let you win" Ikuto claimed

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nada Kaoru-chan"

"Hm thats what I thought"

 **Normal P.O.V**

"JUST! ONE! WEEEEEEK!" Momoko said

"Yup, just one week till out yearly party and sleepover but….what should the theme be for the party part?" Kaoru asked.

…hmm…

"I GOT IT!" Miyako exclaimed

"Dance-a-thon!"

"Hmm yeah good Idea" Kaoru said

"Then thats what we'll do!" Momoko added

"Okay how about a party slash dance-a-thon and for just us three a sleepover on that very day?!" Miyako said

"Perfect! But who will host the party?" Kaoru asked

"Miyako! Your house is perfect! If you don't mind though" Momoko said

"Yeah! It's okay my granny is invited to a late night dinner so I'm sure it will be fine"

"Okay so lets make the invitations!" Momoko said

 **MOMOKO MIYAKO AND KAORU'S ANUAL PARTY**

 **Time: 8:30 TO 11:30**

 **Day: Friday, August 15th**

 **Place: Miyako's house**

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short I just wanted to post at least SOMETHING haha...ha man this sucks its so short but I will continue :D I'll make a part 2 of this chapter cuz it ain't over.**

* * *

 **Edit: Okay finished the chapter! Yay! I ain't dead!** **Sooooo yeah lots a stuff is gonna happen at the party if you know what I mean** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **NO, NOT _THAT_ TYPE OF STUFF! ...YA PERVERTS!**


End file.
